


At the Club

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saxa wants to dance with Mira.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Club

"Dance with me!" Saxa yelled out so she could be heard over the music.

"Why?"

"Because I want to dance with a beautiful women!" Saxa replied with a smile on her face. He held her hand out and Mira accepted it allowing herself to be led onto the dance floor.

Many of their other friends were already out there and none of them seemed surprised when Saxa turned Mira around and pulled the woman against her chest. Mira wrapped her arms around Saxa’s neck as the blonde’s hands went to her hips. They swayed to the music, Mira feeling a strange heat running through her as Saxa ran her hands over her sides and hips.

Saxa leaned in to speak in Mira’s ear. “You really do look beautiful.”

“You really think so?”

"Have I ever lied to you?"

Mira shook her head. “No, you haven’t.”

"Can I kiss you?"

Mira blinked a couple of times a little shocked. Saxa normally took what she wanted and never asked for it. Unable to find her voice, Mira simply nodded. Saxa smiled and leaned in, capturing Mira’s lips in a soft kiss.

They could hear their friends cheering around them and Mira felt her heart speed up. She would be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about a relationship with Saxa. She just never thought Saxa would be one to settle down.


End file.
